


Lisa's Cloud Nine Adventure

by loveaggie



Category: Bewitched, Green Acres (TV)
Genre: Community: femmeslash, F/F, F/M, Genderplay, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveaggie/pseuds/loveaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endora brings some much-desired magic into Lisa’s life.  They both find a new friend, and then some, in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic at the Douglas Farm

It’s a typical day for Oliver Wendell Douglas. High noon, and he is in the back 40, picking soybeans, and pulls a handkerchief out his black dress pants to wipe the sweat off his brow. Taking a swig of water from his canteen, he walks over to his tractor, which appears to be missing a wheel again.  
“Of all the confounded….!” He curses aloud, kicking the jalopy. “Eb!” he calls out, repeating himself when no one shows up.  
“Yes, Mr. Douglas?” his lanky hired hand answers, walking up with his hands stuffed in his grey work pants pockets.   
“Oh, there you are. Eb, would you call Pixley and see about a replacement part for this tractor? At this rate I’ll never get my harvesting done!”  
“Sure thing, Mr. Douglas, right away,” he says enthusiastically. His expression changes of one of puzzlement as he takes a pause. Oliver back to his soybean seeds and paying no attention. “But I think we should find out first who the intruder is.”  
Oliver furrows his brow and purses his lips. “Intruder?”   
“Well, yeah – I guess that’s what you could call – her – “  
Eb points across the field, and Oliver follows the direction with his glance. A double take causes him to drop his canteen out of the left hand and a shearing tool from the right.   
An exotic-looking woman with a straw hat atop flaming red hair, and wearing blue eye shadow that could be seen from several feet away, is scouring through Oliver’s mature crop of tomatoes while eyeing the prize red fruit. The afternoon sun must be getting to me, he thinks, blinking his eyes several times. He wonders if perhaps he is hallucinating.   
“Excuse me,” Oliver calls out, stepping toward the woman, half expecting her to be a hologram. “This is private property.”  
The woman looks up, putting her hand over her chest, looking as surprised as they were.   
“Oh! I’m terribly sorry to intrude upon you gentlemen. My daughter has this new idea that she wants to grow a garden, and I was trying to see a good example of a healthy farm! I will not take anything. Unless, of course, you could spare a tomato starter?” She blinks her heavily mascara-clad almond-shaped eyes, which Oliver notices are a striking shade of blue, much like the shadow above them.   
“Uh, certainly, you can have a starter,” he says. “But it’s not planting time, it’s harvest time! Hopefully your daughter is aware of that.” He smiles. “I’d be glad to show her a few things, does she live around here?”  
“No,” the woman says with a curled lip and a slight pout. “I’m afraid she lives in the city.”  
“City? Do you mean New York City?” Oliver asks.  
“Yes, her husband does – whatever it is that he does – downtown.” She waves her hand around as she speaks.   
“Well, that’s where we moved from. My wife adores the city! But, we have our farm life now,” Oliver says with a twinkle in his eye.   
“Uh, you’re not from around here, are ya ma’am?” Eb asks somewhat awkwardly upon walking up to join them. “You’re one of those Euro-peans like Mrs. Douglas, ain’t ya?”   
She lets out a cackling laugh that seemed to ring over the tops of the plants. “No, I am not from around here, young man. I don’t know who Mrs. Douglas is. But yes, I’ve spent a fair amount of time in Europe – all over the world, as a matter of fact.” The woman smiles, flashing rows of perfect white teeth.   
Eb’s eyes go wide as he tips his hat to her. “Goll-ee. Another one. Hey Dad, don’tcha think we oughta introduce her to Mom? I reckon they’d be fast friends!” He pokes his boss on the upper arm. Oliver bristles with a grumpy frown.   
“She’s not your Mom!”  
“C’mon Mrs., uh….”  
“Endora,” the woman says.  
“Mrs. Endora, I’ll walk you to the house. That all right, Mr. Douglas?”  
Oliver has picked up his dropped tools and is focused elsewhere. “Sure, sure, but we’ve got to fix this tractor and finish our work! It’s getting late…don’t forget to call Pixley!”  
While Oliver stays in the field, Eb walks the woman to their dilapidated farm house.   
“Mrs. Douglas!”  
Blonde-haired, coal-eyed Lisa Douglas is in the kitchen. Donning a pink, white and green sleeveless dress with a bow around the waist, she has a matching oven mitt on one hand and appears to be doing some sort of cooking at the stove. A skewer is in her mitted hand.   
“Oh good, you’re here, it’s almost time for lunch. Hotscakes shishkabobs.”   
“We got company!” Eb announces. She turns to the red-haired woman. “Oh! Hello dere. Vhere did you come from?”  
Endora smiles. “Well, that’s a long story,” she says with a twinkle. “I was in your tomato crop and your husband offered me a starter for my daughter’s garden.”  
Lisa raises an eyebrow. “Vell. How is it zhat you know my husband, Mrs…”  
“Endora.”  
“Mrs. Endora.”  
“It’s not Mrs. Endora, it’s just Endora,” she clarifies.   
“Vell, just Endora. Do you often come by strange fields and flirt vith the vorking farmers?”  
Endora laughs. “I can assure, you, Mrs. Douglas, I was not flirting with your husband. He would hold no interest for me.”  
“Oaaaah. He is not good enough for your taste?”  
“Mrs. Douglas! You leave me no choice but to explain. I am not of the mortal kind.”  
Now Lisa is thoroughly confused. Her dark eyes go wide as she cocks her head.   
“Are you some short of alien or governmental spy?”  
“I’m a witch,” Endora says plainly.   
“A vitch! Like, a Hansel and Gretel kind of vitch! Do you bake children in your oven?”  
“No, no, no. Such stereotypes! Mortals truly don’t know the first thing about us.”  
“Vell, I’ve never met a real live vitch before. How can I be expected to know anything if I haven’t ever met you?”  
Endora considers this. For appearing to be a ditzy blonde, the woman has a good point.  
“I have magical powers. Here, let me show you. Name a dish, any dish that you enjoy eating.”  
Eb, who has been observing the interaction all this time, chimes in. “Oh boy! A witch who can cook! How about a ribeye steak with mashed potatoes and gravy?”  
“Very well,” Endora says haughtily, waves her arms, and on the table appears the meal that Eb had specified.   
Lisa is so shocked that she drops her hotcake shiskabob. Eb sits down at the table to enjoy his feast.   
“Mmmm! My gosh, this is amazing! Mom, you gotta try this!”  
“Now how about you?” she asks, turning to Lisa. “What would you like to eat?”  
“Hmmm. Hungarian goulash. But be sure to make it vith the good local kind of paprika from Budapesht.”  
“But of course,” Endora says, showing off those glittering white teeth again. With another wave of her hand, a steaming bowl of goulash appears at the place setting next to Eb. Lisa’s eyes are wide again. She tentatively sits down. Realizing that she had forgotten to materialize a spoon, before Lisa can lift a finger to get herself one, a spoon appears in the bowl.  
“Do the shpoons alvays travel by themselves?” Lisa asks.   
Her combination of glamour and innocence amuses Endora, who chuckles. “Not unless I forget about them!”  
Lisa blows on the steam, taking a bite. “Mmmmm! Oh, it’s just like my mothah makes it! How did you know? Do you know my mothah?” Lisa looks suspicious again with that last question. At this point, her version of reality has been blown, so she is open to most anything being possible.   
“Well, I have been to Hungary a time or two. But I am quite sure I do not know your Mother.”  
“You’ve been to Hungary?” Lisa is impressed, continuing to chow on her goulash.   
“Yes,” Endora says, sitting down at the table and materializing herself a favorite dish: coq a vin. “I regularly travel all over the world.”  
“You must be rich!” Eb exclaims.  
Endora laughs heartily. “Young man, I have no need for money! Anything I want, I create. And to travel, I simply appear and disappear through the atmospheric continuum. It’s instantaneous. I can go where I want, when I want – past, or present.”   
Eb and Lisa both stare back at her for a moment, not sure what to say, and then the three of them continue eating. It’s about that moment that Oliver bursts through the back door.   
“Eb! Did you call Pixley?”  
“Shoot! Not yet, I’ve been too busy eating this ribeye and learning about our new friend the witch!”  
Oliver is stunned at the appearance of three gourmet dishes on the table. “Where did all of this come from?” he roars.   
Lisa jumps up, leaning lightly against him. “Olivah, Endora made it. She’s a short order cook!”  
“But there’s no mess at the stove, and we don’t have the kind of ingredients for those three different kinds of dishes, and…”  
“I did it by magic,” says Endora. “Here, I’ll show you.”   
“What?! No, no!” says Oliver, waving his hands out in front of him. “I’m not into any of that hocus-pocus.”  
Endora twists one side of her mouth. Typical, she thinks. The wife is open-minded, and the husband is a skeptic.  
“Well, that’s all right, I need to be going anyway,” announces Endora. “It was very nice to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Douglas, and – “  
“Eb,” he chimes in. “Gee, do you have to leave already? Thanks for the food!”  
“I should be going, yes, I have an engagement in Mumbai this evening. In fact, I’d better change.”   
Endora waves her hand up and down her body, and her cotton shirt and pants with the straw hat are exchanged for an elegant caftan, her flaming hair in an updo.   
Oliver is stunned. “How did you -- ?”  
“Shtill believe it’s hocus pocus?” Lisa teases him.   
“Uh, I don’t –“   
“See you again, perhaps,” Endora says, looking especially at Lisa with a wry grin. In a dramatic puff of orange smoke, she exits the kitchen and vanishes.   
“What the?” Oliver utters somewhat desperately.   
“You are not a very nice host,” Lisa scoffs at him. “And not very schmart either. She’s a very good cook; if you’d not have scared her avay she vould have made you something too.”  
“Host? Honey, this woman just dropped in while I was working!”  
“Vell, you never know how new people vill come into your life. You should open your mind.”  
“I’m afraid my brain might fall out, and you should be too,” he warns somewhat playfully. “Now, I’m going to call Pixley myself, because clearly I can’t count on any help around here!”   
He escapes outside to climb up the telephone pole.


	2. Welcome Back to Hooterville

Samantha Stevens is in her house on Morning Glory Circle in Connecticut, cleaning up her kitchen while attending to her baby daughter, Tabitha, who sits in a high chair. Her mother, Endora, appears with a ding. She is dressed in a lavender and green flying suit, her hair a wild flaming mass of carrot-colored curls.  
“Good morning, my darlings,” she says in a singsong tone, hugging her daughter and kissing her granddaughter on the forehead. “You won’t believe it. While I was hunting for cannabis out in the fields, I was discovered by the owner of the farm. I had to make up a story about you.”  
“About me?” Samantha’s round, blue eyes are wide with interest.  
“Yes. I said my daughter wanted to grow tomatoes and I needed a starter. Then they took me back to their sad little farmhouse. I made lunch for a group of mortals!”  
Samantha can’t hide her amusement at this. The thought of her sophisticated mother, hunting around in a field to support her hookah habit, and then hanging out with human beings other than her husband, was enough to make her laugh. For some reason, Endora had recently taken a liking to cannabis mixed in with her tobacco, and was intent on finding new places to “harvest” it. The kind that she could “materialize” just wasn’t to her liking anymore, so she had taken to various farm lands around rural parts of the country to find it.  
“Well, that’s….very nice of you, Mother,” Samantha stifles a giggle. “Did you get what you were looking for?”  
“No,” Endora pouts. “No, I was interrupted by that farmer in the red sweater vest. I think I’ll have to go back and try again.”  
“Mother,” Samantha begins, eyeing her with a bit of skepticism. “Why would you go back again if you were discovered by the farmer the first time? When you have the whole world to search for plants?”  
Endora considers this. “I think their particular variety of cannabis might be high quality. If I can get my hands on it.”  
Samantha cocks her head. “Mmm hmmm. You must have liked those mortals more than you expected.”  
Endora grins. “Well, perhaps… I’d better be off.” She disappears before Samantha can ask any further questions. I usually can’t get rid of her, Samantha thinks. She must really have somewhere to be? The younger witch shrugs, going back to her chores in the kitchen.  
Lisa Douglas is in her back “yard” – if you could call it that; it’s a scrubby area between her farmhouse and barn with bare dirt and straw. She is feeding Alice and the other chickens out of a metal bucket. She is dressed in a feathery pale blue ensemble, her platinum hair assembled in a perfect beehive. Lisa glances up, and sees the typical sights of the barn with their cow, Eleanor, inside. She looks down to feed the chickens, humming a folk song in Hungarian. When she glances up again, the red-haired witch she had met the other day is sitting on a barrel outside the barn. “Bizony!” Lisa exclaims, somewhat under her breath. She drops the metal bucket. “Hello,” says Endora, scooting off the barrel and walking up to her. “Every time I see you or your husband, you are always dropping something. I’m sorry if my sudden presence is startling to you.” “Oh! Vell, it’s all right. Ve are not so used to people who pop in and out. Nice to see you again.” Lisa picks up her bucket and re-attends to her chore while Endora just stands, observing. That is quite an outfit for working in the dirt, Endora thinks. “Are you here about ze tomatoes you forgot? You can feel free to go out in ze field.” “No,” Endora says, coming one step closer. “I am actually here to see you.” “Oh. How nice. I vould invite you in for breakfast, but I’m afraid to admit, I’m not a very good cook.” “I think I can help out,” Endora smiles. She follows Lisa through the back door into the kitchen, enjoying the waft of her musky floral perfume in the wake of feathers. Seated on the animal print sofa in the dusty living room, Endora has conjured two cups of Turkish coffee and two chocolate croissants. Lisa is enjoying it so much, her eyes are practically rolling in the back of her head. “I miss the delicious foods from ze city and from Europe,” she admits, taking a sip and then setting her cup on the nearby table. “Do you enjoy the life on the farm?” Endora asks somewhat sardonically with one of her artistically dramatic eyebrows arched, as if she knows what the answer will be. “It’s growing on me. For ze first year or two I hated it, completely hated it,” Lisa admits. “But Olivah is so attached to zhis place…and I am his vife…for better or for vorse,” she says, looking around the ramshackle room. Endora sits up, bright with an idea. “I could re-decorate it for you. Fix up the paint on these peeling walls. What’s your style? I see a few hints of art deco? Postmodern?” Lisa smiles, reaching her hand out to Endora’s arm. “You are so sveet. But I’ve already taken advantage of your superpowers to have my breakfast!” “Really, it would be my pleasure!” she pauses, her expression becoming skeptical. “But what would Oscar say about it?” Lisa is confused. “Who’s Oscar? Oh! You mean Olivah.” “Yes, if he’s anything like my son-in-law – who is also mortal – he is not a fan of witchcraft. Do you know, he keeps my daughter from using her powers. She says it’s her choice, but I just know he’s trying to make her over.” “Your daughter is a vitch, and is married to a normal person?” “A mortal,” Endora corrects, bristling at the use of the word “normal.” “And you are correct. She could have had any choice of warlocks in the world, but she chose an ordinary man.” A pause, as she remembers her audience. “No offense to present company!” she says quickly, reaching out her hand to touch Lisa’s forearm. “Oh, I’m not offended, Endora,” Lisa says, smiling sweetly. Endora pauses for a moment, relishing the sound of her new friend’s exotic accent pronouncing her name. It had been the first time she heard her actually say it. At that moment, a knock at the front door. Endora takes note. “I should go,” she tells Lisa. Endora’s internal hackles are up. She wishes to limit exposure to whatever strange humans live in this funny little town, but knows that if she wants to get to know Lisa, this might not be possible. “No, of course not! You haven’t even finished your coffee,” Lisa insists. The glamorous Hungarian turns the door knob, which promptly detaches in her hand. “Szar!” she mutters, tossing it aside and kicking the door open with her foot. The county agent, Hank Kimball, is standing there. Upon seeing her, he removes his tan hat and holds it to his chest. “Hello, Mrs. Douglas. I came by to let you know that, uh, well, there’s just no good way to say this. The secret is out!” Lisa looks confused. “Vhat secret?” “Well, it’s not really a secret. It’s more of a rumor. Well, not exactly a rumor. It’s – hey, who’s that?” he pokes his head inside curiously. “Zhis is my friend Endora! Endora, meet Mr. Kimball.” He tips his head. “Howdy, ma’am.” Turning back to Lisa, he asks, “Is she from Crabwell Corners? She’s got a Crabwell Corners style of hair.” Lisa knew it was easy to redirect the distractible county agent. “Mr. Kimball, you vere talking about a secret.” “Oh, right. Do you know what it is?” “No! You vere going to tell me.” “Right. “ He motions her to come closer, peering at Endora, who is pretending to ignore them. “I can’t remember. Huh. Well, have a good day, Mrs. Douglas!” he steps out and closes the door behind him. Endora has an eyebrow raised. “That was a very odd exchange,” she comments, digging the powdery grounds of the bottom of her cup with a petite spoon and lifting them to her mouth. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say my presence is making a bit of a stir in your little town.” “I sink you might be right,” Lisa says slowly. “Of course,” Endora begins, a mischievous look on her face. “We could have a little fun with them.” “Vhat do you mean, fun?” Lisa asks. “The next time you have a visitor, I could give them a little show.” “If you mean vhat I sink you mean, and by that I mean a magical kind of show, I don’t sink the people in zhis town are ready for your prime-time.” “Very well,” Endora pouts. “I have a better idea. How would you like to take a little trip with me where no one will drop in on us?” she asks, brightening. “I don’t know how to drive,” Lisa says. “I always took taxis in the ze city, and…” “Silly, I don’t mean driving. I don’t drive either!” Endora scoffs. “How would you like to do a little shopping back in your favorite city?” “Zhat sounds very fun, of course. But zhere is just vone tiny problem.” Pause. “My vings are broken. I can’t fly.” Endora smiles, standing up, and wrapping her arm in Lisa’s. “Of course you can’t fly. All mortals have their nose to the grindstone and their feet firmly on the ground. Take a break from your drudge. Hold onto me.” In truth, Endora has the power to “zap” a mortal out of one place and into another, but she would rather have Lisa hold onto her, the way that she and Samantha travel together. So before she has time to think the matter over, much less discuss with her husband, Lisa puts her arms around Endora’s waist as she envelops the shorter Hungarian. When they arrive in the middle of Times Square, Lisa continues to hold on for a few seconds. Endora tells her she can let go now. Lisa says, “But I’m afraid of falling out of ze place we are and into the outer space!” Endora laughs, reassuring her that she won’t fall out – she won’t leave until they are ready, and then Endora will return her safely to her husband. “I sink I’d better hold onto you for avhile just to make sure,” Lisa says, a little twinkle in her charcoal brown eyes. “I mean, zis could all be a dream – I still can’t believe that I’m in New York shopping vith a glamorous vitch.” “It’s a dream all right, but we’re awake,” Endora says with a wink, giving her one of those glittering, slightly mischievous smiles. Endora gasps, looking down at them. “I forgot to change our outfits!” She transforms herself into a chic two-piece navy suit with heels, and Lisa into a Dior yellow shift-style dress. Their hair is similarly styled in 60s mod updos, makeup perfectly intact. They walk down the city streets together arm-in-arm. When Lisa returns home that evening, she is bubbling with excitement and wants to tell Oliver everything. But, she finds that he really listening and doesn’t believe her when she says she’s just gotten back from New York through magic and time travel– thinks she’s gone mad. He continues to just focus on his farming work during the day and reading at night. The following week, when Lisa comes back from Paris with new dresses he starts to wonder if it’s really true.


	3. Lisa’s Proposition

About three weeks of Endora’s semi-regular visits have passed. By now, she has met Mr. Kimball, Alf and Ralph Monroe, Mr. Haney, Mr. Ziffel, and Arnold the Pig. She has started to warm up to them just a bit. She had had a few conversations with Oliver while he was farming, while deftly looking for her prized crop, but most of her time had been spent with the lady of the house. She tries to get Lisa to go places with her, complaining that Samantha is too busy. Lisa happily obliges, because she is bored on the farm, and Endora is delighted to have the multilingual blonde with high taste to come along on her adventures. Aside for being mortal, Endora thinks that Lisa is the perfect companion…she has to take extra care to protect and watch over her when she takes her places, as she is completely dependent on Endora’s magic.

One night, Oliver and Lisa are in bed. Lisa turns to him, acting cuddly and suggestive, while wearing a nice black negligee that shows her inviting, tanned décolletage. Oliver is wearing his usual pale blue cotton pajamas.   
“Olivah,” she begins, cuddling to his chest and stroking him over his hip bone.   
“Hmmm?” he asks, already dozing off.   
“I vant to ask you about something. Are you avake?”  
“Sort of,” he mutters.  
She continues to stroke his hip bone, moving her fingertips inside the edge of his pajama pants, tracing his skin with her nail tips. He lets out a small groan as her hand goes all the way down the front of his pants.  
“I vant to ask you about Endora,” she whispers, beginning to play with his cock.   
“What?!” he responds, bolting up to his elbows.   
“Sssh….” Lisa whispers, nuzzling her mouth onto his earlobe. “Don’t vorry, I’m not accusing you of being attracted to her. Relax. Let me do zhis.”  
Oliver lays back in the bed, succumbing to the pleasure of his wife’s skilled hand on his stiffening shaft. “Why are you talking about her?”  
Lisa has wrestled his pants loose below his hips, continuing to seduce him with her hand.   
“Do you sink she is sexy?”  
He wrinkles his face, instinctively starting to pull away from her. “Lisa, I….you’re the only woman I want.”   
“I know, you are such a vonderul loyal man,” Lisa says with a smile. “But Olivah…” she whispers.  
“But what?” he pants, beginning to react to her touch again. “You are really something tonight, what’s gotten into you?”   
She knows he’s getting older and it takes him longer to respond than it used to. It’s becoming increasingly difficult with age for him to hold an erection, which is something that has gotten in the way of their sex life, much to Lisa’s dismay. She decides to take a risk. Running her fingers over his chest, she says:  
“Vhat vould you say if I told you I sink Endora is sexy?”  
He pauses, letting a small whimper escape as she changes her angle and increases the speed of her hand.   
“Well, uh….what does…what does that mean, do you…”  
Lisa lowers her body down further so she can whisper in his ear.   
“I vant to smooch vith her…and maybe more.”  
At that moment, Oliver is no longer content to be passive; perhaps in a display of possession, he flips Lisa onto her back. Entering her,   
“You’re my wife,” he says. “I don’t want anyone else touching you…male or female.”  
“Oh please Olivah,” she begs, putting her arms around his back, her speech pulsing with the pace of his movements. “It vould mean so much to me….I’ve never felt like this….I mean, not vith another voman…vhenever she’s around, I just start to melt like a puddle.”   
“Oh, so you’ve been wet all day, have you? Or maybe, for weeks now?” Oliver growls, continuing his thrusts. Even if he isn’t giving his permissions yet, the idea hasn’t exactly turned him off, she thinks. He pins her to the bed with his hips, his thrusts energetic and dominant.  
“She makes me so vet Olivah,” Lisa says breathlessly, putting her arms behind her to grab the headboard as she arches her back. “Her voice, her eyes, her smile…everysing about her.”  
“Hmmm….tell me more,” Oliver encourages.   
“I vant her long beautiful fingers inside of me…like you are now….I vant her mouth on all the parts of my body…”  
She can tell he is close, and decides to say something to help him finish.   
“You know you vant to schlip off zhose sexy long dresses she alvays vears...just imagine her skin, how delicious she vill smell and taste…imagine her betveen us right now….I bet she gives a very nice blowjob. Vith zhat beautiful mouth. I vill let her do zhat to you. And you can do this to her if you vant to.”  
Oliver explodes inside of her with a short series of grunts, and Lisa is almost over-stimulated with excitement. She wants to come, but needs more time. To her physical frustration, Oliver is clearly more interested in continuing the conversation than doing anything about it. But she understands, on a level. It’s big news.   
“So how long have you been…I mean, have you ever wanted….?” He trails off, unsure how to formulate his questions, and pulls his pajama bottoms back on.  
Lisa cuddles up to his chest. “I know it’s a surprise, dahling. It surprised me too. But I knew you vould understand.”  
A look of confusion registers on Oliver’s face. “I’m still not sure I do, but…”  
“But you are such an understanding husband, you don’t mind if I see her right?” Lisa looks up, blinking her eyelashes dramatically.  
“Uh well, I suppose…” He looks down at his wife. He considers the hell she has been through on this farm, how lonely she’s been, and much as he hates to admit it, his own level of desire and functioning hasn’t been what it used to be. Maybe it’ll be a good distraction for her while I work, he thinks. She deserves to be happy. If it was another man, I’d…oh, it’s a good thing it’s not.   
“All right,” he concedes. “I’m not at all used to the idea, but if it means so much to you, give it a try. Get it out of your system.” She hugs him, kissing his neck, before they each fall asleep.


	4. A Night in Vienna

Endora and Lisa drop in one day on the Stephens family with a ding: “Good morning!” Both Lisa and Endora are dressed to the nines, in fancy evening gowns and updos, Lisa with diamonds in her hair.  
“And just in time for me to leave, goodbye sweetheart,” says Darrin. He kisses Samantha on the lips.  
“Why David, where are your manners? Don’t you want to meet my new friend?” says Endora.  
“Uhh…sure. Nice to meet you.” Darrin smiles brusquely.  
“Pleasure to make your acquvaintance, David,” Lisa says with an extended hand.  
“Uh, Darrin,” he says.  
“Your mother in law called you David. So that must be your name. Don’t you know your name?”  
“No. I mean, yes. “  
“You might be interested to know, Darius, that this is Lisa and she’s…well….one of your kind,” says Endora.  
“What does that mean exactly?”  
“I think what Mother is trying to say is that she’s mortal,” Samantha pipes in.  
“I didn’t want to insult her,” Endora quips. Lisa gives a little pout.  
“It just means, Darius, zhat I cannot pop in and pop out and I have no magical tricks.” She puts her arm in Endora’s, huddling a bit closer. “I have to fly vith this vone in order to get to places I vant to go.”  
“Well, you’re certainly brave, I would no more do that than stick my head in an oven,” says Darren.  
The smile on Endora’s lips from having Lisa close turns into a narrow-eyed scowl at her son-in-law. “You’ve heard of Hansel and Gretel, I suppose?”  
“Gee, look at the time. I’ve got an early meeting with Larry and a client. Bye-bye!”  
“See darling, you have a better time with me than such a drudging existence. All he does is work, work, work,” says Endora to Lisa in a hushed tone.  
“Now Mother, there’s no reason to be insulting. You know that we do things by the working manner in this house.”  
Endora rolls her eyes. “Lisa, this is my daughter, Samantha. As I have told you, although perfectly capable of most everything I can do, she refuses to use her witchcraft when Dum-Dum is around.”  
Lisa cocks her diamond-crusted, beehived head to one side. “I don’t know vhy his name keeps changing.”  
Samantha giggles. “Mother, you’ve got her confused! My husband’s name is Darrin. Mother likes to forget.”  
Lisa nods with a smile.  
“Where are you two headed to, looking so fancy?” asks Samantha.  
Endora assumes a haughty, proud pose, reaffirming her grip on Lisa’s arm. “We are going to the opening night of The Abduction of the Seraglio in Vienna. I promised Lisa to find some good Sachertorte while we’re there. After that, we might stop by Hungary so that she might join in a midnight dancing social with some of her gypsy friends. I’ll have her home in time for breakfast with her husband.”  
Lisa smiles widely and warmly, leaning her head toward Endora. Samantha picks up on the obvious affection between them. “Well, that sounds – wonderful! Absolutely wonderful. Lisa, you must be very brave, traveling with Mother given – well – this must be a new experience for you.”  
Endora and Lisa gaze at one another with a knowing look. “Yes, it’s…certainly a new experience. But vone that I enjoy very much. You know, I vas a little scared at first, but I completely trust Endora. She is an excellent atmospherical tour guide. I just vish my husband vasn’t such a stick in the mud. He doesn’t vant to come along.”  
“I can understand his hesitation, really I can. Darrin isn’t much for long-distance travel without an airplane either.”  
“Samantha, what would you think about me bringing Lisa, her husband Oliver, and Maurice over for dinner here? So we can all get to know one another better?” Endora asks.  
“Oh – that’s a marvelous idea, Mother! I just hope….”  
“What?”  
“Well – you know how Darrin is about these things.”  
“It’s no problem, he can just come down with the flu and stay upstairs in bed.”  
“Mother! You wouldn’t!” Samantha cries. Lisa looks just as shocked as her, both women with mouths gaping.  
Endora rolls her eyes. “I’m just joking, my dears. I’ll leave Dustbin alone. Samantha, we have to be going, one never knows about the Eastward winds at this time of day. Let me know what night is good for dinner.”  
She and Lisa wrap their arms around one another’s waists, Endora raises one arm, and they vanish in a cloud of glittering green smoke that matches the jewel tone of Endora’s dress.  
At the opera house, Endora and Lisa take their seats in a private balcony box. Endora has, in her mischievous ways, materialized two tickets for this very set of seats, causing a minor amount of chaos amongst the attendees who insist that these are their seats. “Dahling, you shouldn’t push zhose nice people out of zheir seats!” Lisa urges in a hushed tone, touching Endora’s forearm. “But my dearest wishes to see the opening night from the best vantage point– with a bit of privacy – does she not?” Endora responds, putting her hand on the top of Lisa’s. Lisa purses her lips, then smiles – a big, genuine smile. “You are a little bit of a bad vitch, aren’t you?” “Comme ci, comme ca,” says Endora flirtatiously. “I look out for you, don’t I?” “Yes. Yes, you do, dahling.” At this moment, Lisa notices that Endora has not moved her hand from its resting position. Lisa, in move that makes her feel bold although it is small, laces her petite fingers with Endora’s long, slender ones. She gives her hand a little squeeze and to her joy, Endora does not move away. Rather, she concentrates on Lisa, looking into her eyes. Lisa does not break the gaze until the music starts and the lights go down. She continues to hold Endora’s hand, lacing and unlacing, tracing along her wrist with fingertips, playing with her giant sapphire ring, all the way through the first act. At the intermission, they walk around the classically beautiful Vienna opera house. Lisa tries to buy Endora a glass of champagne with US Dollars, which of course aren’t accepted overseas, and Endora turns the dollars into schillings before the eyes of the amazed bartender. “Danke sehr,” she says charmingly, leaving a tip as she takes their two glasses of champagne. Lisa just smiles. She is getting used to this behavior by now, although just once, she would like to do something for Endora that doesn’t involve her magic interventions. At the start of the second act, Lisa starts talking about an upcoming aria that she is very excited to hear. She bubbles with enthusiasm about Mozart, Liszt, Dvorak, Beethoven. “It was quite nice to hear them perform in person, I must admit,” Endora says. Lisa looks amazed. At this point, she has to explain to her how she has lived a thousand years – and has known a variety of historical figures. As she speaks, Endora looks over at the blonde, taking in her exotic beauty as a feast for the senses. Her hair is perfectly poised in an updo with a crown of diamonds across the top of her head. The pale pink chiffon gown contrasts with her creamy, tanned skin, and Endora’s favorite feature – her dark eyes – stand out like a glittering coal beacon in the dimmed light. Endora finds herself studying the exposed skin of Lisa’s cleavage and neck, thinking…wondering…and feeling curious about it. Do mortals taste like anything in particular? she muses. She feels an exhilaration as Lisa’s hand casually touches her thigh as she speaks, and plays with the jewel green material of her evening gown. Lisa, meanwhile, has been studying her favorite of Endora’s features –her lips, perfectly painted in red this evening which outlines their curvature. The broad mouth, which showcases the glittering smile she has so come to appreciate. She has been running her fingertips, very subtly, back and forth on the green material, edging closer to her upper thigh and then back toward the knee. Endora places her hand over Lisa’s on her thigh, gripping the palm of her hand. During Ach Ich Liebte, a particularly compelling aria, Lisa looks at Endora in the dark. She knows that no one can see them, and frankly does not care too much if anyone does. She waits for her gaze to be returned and when it is, she brings her mouth to Endora’s ear. “Has anyvone ever told you how beautiful your lips are?” Endora feels butterflies in her stomach. After many of the equivalent mortal lifetimes of being in love, she surprises herself that she feels this excited and – yes – nervous! – about the possibility of initiating real contact with her new discovery. She leans her face toward Lisa’s, silently. Without another word, they consummate Lisa’s first ever kiss of a female, and Endora’s first ever kiss of a mortal. They squeeze their held hands more tightly. Both of them feel their heartbeats and breathing increase slightly, and both feel an electric-like impulse that is so incredibly soft – yet so powerful – as each moves further into the kiss. The soprano hits the highest run of her aria as Endora momentarily moves away from her lips in order to plant soft, light kisses up and down the neck that she had been staring at from nearly the moment she met the lady. She can feel the intensity of Lisa’s breath increase, and knows that she is responding just as much. She also needs to stop if they are going to stay at the opera house. Endora restrains herself from running her hand up and down Lisa’s back, wanting to subtly using her nails as if to foreshadow what she might experience later if this connection continues to be discovered. I hope so, Endora thinks. Another hour of opera, a café, and a stop in rural Hungary before I get my chance, Endora thinks. By then she’ll be exhausted. She begins to consider this further. Putting her arm around Lisa’s shoulder, she whispers, “Do you want to stay for the rest of the performance?” Lisa gives her a wry smile. “Yes. You must have patience,” she whispers back. “I vant the rest of the date you promised me.” Endora is simultaneously frustrated and impressed at this restriction. She says nothing, but raises an eyebrow and gives a subtle nod. Lisa reaches for her hand again, wrapping fingers around its edge and holding them there as the music continues on. The opera is finally finished, and the two ladies walk down the stairs of their balcony seating to the lobby. “Such treacherousness!” Endora exclaims, not used to navigating narrow carpeted stairs in high-heeled shoes, and Lisa offers her arm to steady her, smiling in veiled amusement that her friend is willing to succumb to a few mortal tasks. As they walk out the gold-gilded doors, Lisa starts to look for a cab. “I have a better idea, darling,” Endora says, materializing some schillings. She knows that Vienna is famous for its horse-drawn carriages. And of course, in the moment she wants one, there isn’t one – so she simply makes one appear, right in front of them. Stepping up into the carriage and lifting out her hand to help Lisa climb aboard, she tells the driver, “Auf nach Café Sacher, bitte!” Turning to Lisa, she says: “It’s a wonderful place serving Mehlspeisen and coffee. At least, there was the last time I was in Vienna.” “I hope zhat vas not in 1794,” says Lisa. Endora narrows her eyes, a sour expression quickly replaced by a smile at the joke. They clip-clop down the cobblestone as the pale gold light bathes the inner city streets. Endora puts her arm around Lisa as they go along, cuddling her slightly against the chill in the air. Lisa still isn’t sure if she is under a spell every time she stares into those hypnotic, thousand year old blue eyes, and has decided she doesn’t care. This is intensified living, and I could be with her all night long, no matter what we were doing, Lisa thinks to herself, giving Endora a happy smile. The café that Endora has had in mind does not disappoint, either. Red velvet décor of the 19th century, complete with chandeliers and gilt-framed oil paintings, create a grand and romantic setting. They are seated at a table in a back corner and begin to look over the menu of sumptuous-looking seasonal pastries and year-round classics. “Bitte, zwei Milchkaffee, und eine Sachertorte. Und?” Lisa pauses, looking at Endora. “Ein Schokomoussetörtchen, mit frische Erdbeern,” says the witch, still looking at her menu. A few moments later, they are cracking the icing on their respective cakes with elegant dessert forks; they are swilling coffee with little spoons. “Vould you like to try zhis?” Lisa asks, cutting off a bite of the apricot-filled chocolate treat. She brings the fork to Endora’s lips, and she savors the richness of the bite nearly as much as Lisa enjoys watching her eat it. Then Endora does the same for her, giving her a bite of strawberry with the mousse cake. The stare between them is as intense as the desserts. “So, do you schtill vant to go to meet my family tonight?” Lisa asks, staring at a clock on the wall. It says 11 o’clock. Not now, Endora thinks, her mind racing. They surely wouldn’t finish dancing until the wee hours. “Isn’t it rather late for guests?” she suggests, taking a sip of her cappuccino. “Not really,” Lisa dismisses. “Zhey shtay up until 5 in zhe morning dancing on feshtival nights. It’s not a feshtival night, just an ordinary night, so maybe they sthay up until 3 in zhe morning. Earlier bedtime.” Endora raises her eyebrows. “I’ll get another cup of coffee.” “Of course,” Lisa begins another thought. “Zhere is nothing special about seeing zhem tonight. Zhey aren’t exshpecting me, and you can…just pop us here anytime you vant, right? It doesn’t matter zhat ve’re so close?” “Right,” Endora brightens, lifting another strawberry to her own mouth. “So, maybe I should go home to Olivah,” Lisa says. She is testing now, and Endora’s stomach drops. “I have a better idea,” she says, putting her hand around Lisa’s forearm. “Come with me to my home.” Lisa smiles, trying to reserve her happiness. “Vhere is your home, dahling?” Lisa asks. “You take me all of sese vonderful places but I have never seen your home.” “Well, my home is very far from here,” Endora begins. “It’s not on the Earth.” “Vell, you don’t look like a Martian,” Lisa says with a chuckle. “You’re much too beautiful to be a Martian.” “I live in the clouds,” says Endora, smiling at the compliment. “On a place called Cloud 9. I have a mansion there. My husband Maurice visits sometimes, but we find it easier to live apart.” Lisa studies her. “You haven’t told me much about Maurice.” “Maurice and I have been married for over 600 years,” she explains. “We have a daughter, Samantha – who I would like for you to meet sometime soon. When Samantha was still a baby, we decided it was best if we didn’t live together. We love each other, but both need our space for other pursuits.” Lisa appears to ponder this as she sips her cappucino. “Does zhat mean you have seen other men or other vomen for the past -- ?” Endora smiles, realizing the time translation is difficult for mortals to grasp. “Yes. We were married about 100 years before Samantha came along. When she was about 50 – still a baby in mortal years – we moved into our own homes. I was busy much of that time raising my daughter. But I’ve divided my time between Maurice and others, yes. And now that Samantha has a home of her own, well – she doesn’t have the time for her Mother that she once did. We were very close. We still are, but it’s not the same.” “And so Maurice sees other people too?” Lisa clarifies. “Yes, he likes women, very much,” Endora laughs. “Sometimes too much. It was his incessant flirting that was the original impetus for us to consider our present arrangement. I had an affair with my nurse while I was pregnant with Samantha, and that really complicated things further. It was all in the open; he knew. Nothing secret. But that was what brought along some serious talks about open marriage.” “Vas your nurse - ?” Lisa trails off. “A witch,” says Endora. “I’ve never been with a mortal. Up to very recently, I would have never even considered it.” “Vhy close yourself off to most of the vorld?” Lisa ponders aloud. She feels quite special, in spite of herself. I have a chance to be Endora’s first mortal lover. Wow. Now she has more questions. “How do the female and male vitches make love? Is it like vith mortals?” “Warlocks,” Endora corrects her. “Witches and warlocks make love much like mortals, well, from what I imagine. We reproduce the same way as mortals. We age very slowly, but it does have its effect eventually. We can also…use magic for sexual enhancement if desired.” Lisa’s eyes go wide as her imagination runs wild. She swears Endora is blushing a bit. Lisa is intrigued with what she means by this very curious statement and decides she needs to find out more about this. “I vant to leave now,” Lisa states. The witch gives her a wry, confident smile. They leave a generous pile of schilling as Endora rises from her chair, leaning over the blonde, enveloping her as they disappear.


	5. Cloud Nine

During the flight, each woman ponders their situation in silence. Endora has never made love with a mortal before, and thinks to herself that she needs to be careful – mortals are fragile and delicate; breakable like a porcelain doll. If she bites a witch or warlock lover, he or she can just heal up. She does not actually know anything about what mortals do in bed and is grateful that Lisa has been so forward with her intentions and desires thus far in the evening. She finds it refreshing, not to mention quite exciting. Lisa, in turn, has never made love with a witch or with another female, and has no idea what she is doing; she operates all on intuition and is comfortable with her own body. She is continually intimated yet curious about Endora’s magical capabilities and very curious to know her on a more intimate level.   
In a flash of fuchsia smoke, they are in the foyer of her mansion. Endora waves her hand and a warm, crackling fire appears in a stone fireplace, and candles are lit around the room. Soft jazz begins to play. She invites Lisa to sit next to her on a divan sofa as she materializes two flutes of champagne. “Mmmm, it’s delicious!” Lisa remarks after a sip. “This whole night has been so romantical. You have such good taste.”   
“I’d like to think so,” Endora says, notching an inch closer to her on the divan. The intensity in her eyes matches the flames behind her and the deep red hue of her hair. Placing the flute on a side table, Endora places her hands in Lisa’s lap.   
“I want to ask you something before we go any further,” she says, her tone low and serious.  
“Yes?” Lisa responds, somewhat nervously.  
“Does your husband fully approve of you seeing me?”  
Lisa pauses. “Yes. I mean, ve talked about it already and I told him I vant to make love vith you…to smooch vith you, and more. Ve actually talked about you in detail. He vas excited; he didn’t really understand but he knows it’s important to me so he agreed I could.”  
Endora has been listening with intent. “Good. I don’t usually suffer from conscience guilt pains, but if he didn’t know or agree, my conscience would at least tickle a bit.”  
Lisa laughs. “I can think of better kinds of tickling.”  
“I’m not ticklish, so don’t try it,” Endora says, looking serious but then smiling at her.   
“Okay but I vill try zhis,” says Lisa, softening her gaze. She puts her arms around the redhead’s shoulders and slowly brings her lips to meet hers. Their kiss turns passionate and deep. Endora’s moves her mouth down Lisa’s neck, gently but firmly biting down on the fleshiest part of her nape. Lisa moans in response, hands running up and down Endora’s back, fiddling with the zipper on her dress. Lisa brings her mouth to Endora’s ear, whispering,  
“I’ve been vanting to do zhis since zhe moment I first saw you.”  
Lisa feels Endora’s lips on her chest, plunging between her cleavage as Lisa reclines her back in the highest part of the divan, arching in ecstasy at the long-anticipated feel of the other woman’s mouth on her skin. She is half between a sitting up and lying down position, allowing Endora to angle over her. The witch’s hands are spread over her breasts that are still covered by the chiffon material.   
As she breathes in the heavenly scent of Lisa’s perfumed skin, Endora considers Lisa’s somewhat complicated outfit and is anxious to get her clothes out of the way. A long dress, stockings, lingerie…she makes a list in her head. Her first instinct is to wave her hand and make them disappear, but something tells her that Lisa might feel very exposed if she did that. No, we’re going to have to take this a step at a time, she tells herself.   
Bending down the floor on her knees, Endora puts her hands to the bottom of the long skirt, touching Lisa’s stocking-covered ankles. She looks up at Lisa with hunger in her blue eyes, running hands up her legs and finding the edge of the garter mid-thigh. Once she finds bare flesh, she gently runs her neatly manicured nails over it, eliciting an increased pace of breathing from Lisa. Endora’s head disappears under the long skirt as she begins to run her tongue along the inner thighs of Lisa’s spread legs. She is close enough to feel her heat, to smell her through the lace panties she’s wearing…and Endora is teasing her with her mouth, alternating long licks with butterfly kisses still along the inner thighs.   
“Can you breathe under zhat?” Lisa asks somewhat haltingly, lifting the voluminous skirt to above Endora’s head.   
Endora looks up at her with the same intensity as before. “I think I’m all right, thank you. But you are really overdressed for the occasion.”  
Lisa grins, and turns herself over on her belly on the divan. “You can take it off,” she says, pointing her head in the direction of the zipper.  
Endora is not regularly in the habit of manipulating complex dresswear the hard way, of course, but her centuries of practice prove useful nonetheless. She smoothly unzips the long zipper, peeling the material down like the skin off a grape, leaving a path from running her lips down the flesh of her back. Lisa shivers from the sensation, ready, waiting.   
The reveal of the Hungarian in only a cream-colored lace bra, matching panties, and still with her garter stockings and high-heeled shoes on, nearly overwhelms Endora. She hungrily bites into the back of her neck, reaching around and grabbing her stomach with one hand and flipping her back over on the divan. Lisa’s perfect hairdo is slightly mussed, which only adds to her charm.   
Endora bends over Lisa again, this time hands on her small, curvy waist and down over her hips, teasing the edge of the panty line. She can’t hold herself any longer and moves two fingers inside the edge, finding an overwhelming wetness.   
The women stare into each other’s eyes with gaping mouths, both so fundamentally turned on from weeks, days, an entire night of intense connection and flirtation. Lisa has not had an orgasm in some time outside of her own hand, and is very hopeful that Endora can help her with this. At this point she wants nothing more than to experience it with her.   
Endora’s long, skilled fingers find their way to a button-hard clitoris, gently massaging wetness from her opening. Lisa is panting with excitement, and every time Lisa looks up at her, Endora is renewed with overwhelm by her exotic beauty.   
Endora stares straight into her eyes, asking intensely, “How badly do you want me?”  
Lisa gasps in reply. “Oh, so much, Endora!”  
She is teasing Lisa’s wet opening now, running her fingers around its edge underneath panty line. “Do you think you can take it? Can you take the pleasure?”   
“I don’t know! I vant to find out!” Lisa pants, almost ready to beg.  
“I want to find out how hard you can come,” says Endora calmly, seductively. “If you are enhanced by one of the pleasures of your very own mortal world.”  
At that, Endora withdraws her hand from Lisa, smiling a bit wickedly. As Lisa is about to protest, she is simultaneously intrigued. Endora materializes a hookah, too impatient to retrieve it from an upstairs room of her mansion. The gold-gilded contraption appears on the coffee table. It is already filled with water and some of the agricultural product from the Douglas farm.   
“Did you know that your husband is growing some quite delicious cannabis on your property?” Endora asks with a wry grin. “Do you two…partake in this habit?”  
Lisa smiles slowly. “Um, nooo…I did not know and no, we do not partake.”  
“A shame. I’ve been searching the world over to find it this good. I think you should try some with me – if you are interested, only. If not, we can…save it for another time.”  
Lisa ponders this. What would Oliver say about it? How would me feel about me smoking? And it’s really my decision, after all? Hmmm, if this really makes the sex better, maybe Oliver and I could try some since it came from our farm…  
“All right, I vill try it,” says Lisa brightly, still in her lingerie and sitting up on the divan. “But I don’t know vhat I’m doing so you have to show me.”  
“Of course,” Endora smiles. She takes the first puff from the hose, swallowing her breath and waiting a moment before handing it to Lisa. “Don’t breathe too deeply,” she warns. “Just a tiny bit at first, while your virgin lungs get used to it. Take a tiny breath, and then hold it for a moment.” Endora is conscious that sending the inexperienced lady into a coughing fit would ruin an otherwise perfect mood. Thankfully, Lisa follows the instructions, and hands it back to Endora.  
“How am I supposed to feel from it?” Lisa asks. Her innocence endears Endora.  
“You won’t feel anything at first. It takes a little time, and everyone is unique,” Endora explains. “I don’t want you taking too much this time because we don’t know how it will affect you.”   
With this said, each takes just a few more puffs before resting the hookah back on the table. Endora, still in her emerald green evening gown, stands up, holding out her hands to Lisa. “Now my dear sweet darling, I invite you to come with me.”  
Lisa feels slightly dizzy, not exactly as if she is drunk, but very relaxed. It is actually a good thing because she had been fairly nervous about this experience – first time with a woman, first time with a non-human, first time off the earth. It’s a big night for her!  
At the top of an ornate wrought-iron staircase at the end of a long hall, they enter a dramatic bedroom with a stunning view of the midnight starry sky. It, too, is lit in candles, and in the dim light Lisa can see red rose petals scattered over the comforter, which appears to be composed entirely of clouds. She isn’t sure if she’s hallucinating from the drug.   
In the candlelight, Endora’s porcelain face appears to glow like the moon, her blue eyes mirroring the intensity of the night sky. Her hair looks like flame.   
Lisa steps close to her, wrapping her arms around her, finding the zipper of the back of her dress and this time inching it down. “You are incredibly beautiful, you know,” Lisa says sweetly. “I’m so lucky zhat you chose me, of all zhe human girls. You could have anyvone, and you chose me.”  
Endora cradles her face and places her lips to Lisa’s for a slow, gentle kiss as she slinks out of the dress that has fallen to the floor. Hands are on one another’s curves, fiddling with bra hooks and sliding straps down shoulders. Lisa leans Endora over the foot board of her bed, bending slightly to run her lips up and down the curves of redhead’s nude breasts, careful to avoid the erect nipples, while her fingertips slide up and down her hips, teasing the line of her underwear. She hears the pace of Endora’s breath increase. Lisa looks up at her, coal eyes turned to dark orbs, to see the begging expression on Endora’s face. Lisa returns her mouth downward, to Endora’s soft, flat stomach, giving her more kisses while her hands fondle up and down the back of her thighs. “Can you take zeh pleasure?” Lisa asks teasingly.   
Endora stands up straight, ready to show the other woman what to do. She guides Lisa to the bed, indeed made of clouds that magically suspend their weight, and lays her over the edge, peeling underwear down her legs. Endora removes her own panties and climbs on top of her. Their bodies meld inch upon inch, causing them both to gasp from the long-awaited closeness. Endora grinds her hips into Lisa’s core, moving up and down slowly, spreading her arms out to steady them.   
“Oh Endora!” Lisa cries. “You feel so good on me, I vish…..”  
“What? What do you wish?” Endora asks.  
“I vish you to be inside of me, I vish you could take me like a man takes a voman.”   
The witch smiles wryly, stopping her motion momentarily. “Is that really what you would like?”  
“It’s impossible, it’s…”  
Endora pins her legs to be bed with her knees, such that all four limbs are completely dominated by the witch. “Nothing is impossible with witchcraft,” she grins, kissing Lisa quickly on the mouth. The redhead closes her eyes and concentrates.   
“Sprig of myrtle, dash of light, clouds below and moon above. For the next thirty minutes, give me the anatomy to satisfy my love.”  
Lisa, still underneath her, is shocked when she feels an erect cock pressing near her opening. Both women reach their hands down curiously to find that it is well-sized, and indeed attached to Endora. The rest of her anatomy, looks, and features are unchanged.   
They stare deeply and intensely into one another’s eyes, a smile coming over each of them. “Well, darling? Are you ready for me?” Endora asks, teasing Lisa’s wet opening with her fingers.   
“Please, dahling,” the Hungarian begs, as Endora’s lips move up and down her chest, suckling a nipple. “Oh please, take me now!”  
Endora positions herself at Lisa’s opening and slides in easily, causing both to cry out in pleasure. Endora has not done this spell in years, and has never done it after having smoked. She has missed making love to a woman like this. The tight slickness of Lisa perfectly hugs her erect cock, making her harder and more excited. She begins to pump more vigorously and quickly, causing Lisa to emit little grunts of pleasure. Lisa is running her hands up and down the curves of Endora’s back, pulling her closer. Lisa pulls her own legs backward, allowing deeper access and for the other woman’s body to rub against her clit. Endora mirrors the depth of her kiss to the depth of her penetration, showing Lisa her passion on both levels, before returning her mouth to Lisa’s breast to flick her tongue over the firm, pink nipple.   
“You’re going to make me come, oh, oh, oh!” Lisa cries. Endora firms her grip on Lisa’s hips, hitting her g-spot. “Just….like…..that…”  
Lisa throws her head back, moaning loudly and saying something in Hungarian that Endora doesn’t understand, so she just smiles in her lovemaking victory while she kisses Lisa’s neck, face, and ears all over. She is still inside of her, still erect as the spell will last for thirty minutes.   
“Are you multi, sweetheart?” Endora asks softly. “Can you go again?”  
“Oh yes, god yes,” Lisa practically begs. “It’s been so long since I….had….oh…”  
Her words stop short as she feels Endora hips grind into her, the passionate kiss once again matching her depth. “How does zhis feel for you?” Lisa asks.  
“Amazing,” Endora says. “It feels like heaven. When the time is up, I’m going to come inside of you.”   
Lisa gasps at the thought, ever-amazed by the power of her spells. For the next while, they both feel as if the entire rest of the universe doesn’t exist. Deep kisses, panting moans, fingers and lips everywhere, a tremendous amount of teasing, and desperate pleas to let the other release, followed by thunderous cracks in the sky when Endora comes, fill the atmosphere that evening.   
Cloud 9 is beyond Lisa’s wildest dreams, and a little scary. She has to learn to trust that Endora will return her safely to her mortal world and to Oliver. At some points she worries that Endora might not, because they enjoy each other’s company so, that the witch will occasionally mention how nice it would be if Lisa just came to live with her instead of that dreary little farmhouse with those dreary townspeople. Beneath the moonlight under a fluffy down comforter, Endora expertly nuzzles her neck with kisses and whispers into her ear: wouldn’t she rather live like the princess that she is, in a life of high style with everything she could ever want? Caviar for breakfast, diamonds and furs and international travel to her heart’s content? A life of no obligations or problems? Alas, as Endora’s warm body envelops hers and her soft lips plant kisses up and down her neck, Lisa is tempted but has to explain to Endora how much she truly loves her husband. The farm life has grown on her – and that Oliver would never agree to letting her stay for very long in a magical world, and that it wasn’t her world – so they would have to find ways to meet in between.


End file.
